BROTPs
by ghost.senpai
Summary: All my favorite bromances/slash pairings wrapped into crappy one shots and possibly two shots. You could totally request some odd crackships as well.
1. BABY-Ambreigns

**Set after Dean and Roman walk away after the championship match. I honestly cried when they announced he won so I just had to start this thing because Ambreigns was confirmed.**

 **You should request some odd crackships or something.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or the wrestlers.**

* * *

Dean didn't know where the "baby" came from, whether it was the height of moment or just Roman's prescence beside him when he came to his aid. He was always a think first, act later kind of person so when the word came out of his mouth he rolled with it.

"Baby?" Roman laughed, his arm around Dean's shoulder and now that he that he was paying attention to the Samoan's arms, he noticed the slight brush of his fingertips on biceps which was really distracting from the gold title in his arms (which was annoying him cause there was still the plate at the bottom with Seth's name in black lettering).

"Fuck off." Dean said and pushed him away.

"I didn't take you the type for pet names, huh, Deanie." Roman teased.

Punching the taller man and grinning when he got a wince, now that the Samoan was quiet he could focus on the highlight of his night, hell, the highlight of his life. The weight in his hands was like the best cake wrapped in justice and revenge, this is probably his ultimate achievement even if he didn't technically win.

"Y'know, I'm proud of you man." Roman said.

"I'm proud of my damn self."

Dean belted the title around his slim waist and taking back his earlier thought, the weight of it around his waist was even better; it was like he took away Seth's balls and what little dignity he had left too. This was his title.

Roman reached over and grabbed Dean's neck and planted a kiss on his temple, right where some of the blonde locks fell soaked with sweat.

Dean looked at his best friend and the face he saw made his cheek flush as he smiled, his dimples showing through.

"You should be man, you should be." Roman said.

Dean didn't care that he technically didn't win by his definition he had it all.


	2. FACT-Tysaro

**BROTP: Tysaro; this is set during the live show I went to on Friday.**

 **Disclaimer: *goes here***

* * *

Tyson loved his wife, she was beautiful and talented (she could definitely kick his ass if she wanted to) and he's known her all his life basically but lately it's been a downward spiral with each other. The cameras always in his damn face, the injuries, and the way he unintentionally made Nattie feel insecure in their relationship.

He really didn't mean to be so rude and the face she gave him after his said something boneheaded made him feel like he broke his own heart; he thought the solution was distance, giving her some time because didn't all women want time.

Unintentionally he turned around and there was creative breathing down his neck for this tag team with Cesaro (who Tyson thought was amazing and way above his level). The Swiss man became his closest friend, he talked to him about anything and that included his wife.

"Do you think I should go back to NXT?" Tyson asked because the silence was bothering him. Him and Cesaro were in their locker room that they shared, preparing before the live show (they've been doing a lot of live shows to test out the fans before Elimination Chamber).

Cesaro paused from the lunge he was in and rolled his eyes, "Why would I think that?"

"Don't you ever feel like you carry us—no pun intended—?" Tyson asked.

Chuckling a little, Cesaro returned to his stretching, seeming to take no interest in Tyson's questions.

"I'm being serious man."

"No Ty, I don't feel like I carry us—no pun intended—nor do I think you need to go back to NXT, 'kay?" Cesaro said.

"But-"

Cesaro walked the short distance between them and grabbed Tyson's shoulders, shaking him a little, "Stop talking, 'kay?" he stepped back and pat Tyson's cheek.

"You're rude."

"You're annoying."

The two returned to silence while Tyson continued to question his adequacy as a partner and then his thoughts flicked to Nattie, she was definitely the better wrestler, what would she think?

"Do you think Nattie is a better wrestler?"

Cesaro did an internal groan at his partner's insistent questions, "I don't know! I've never wrestled her so I can't say."

"Do you want to wrestle her?"

"Gotta keep it PG, PG Ty." Cesaro chastised.

"Do you think we would be good tag team partners?"

"You can answer these questions on your lonesome." Cesaro said.

"Yeah but I have you so why would I do that?" Tyson said.

There was a knock at the door and a muffled voice calling out that they were up for their entrance. Standing from the stretch he was in Cesaro made a point of cracking his neck and fingers.

"That's gross."

"You're gross."

The two left the locker room and Nattie was already there waiting for them, as usual her gear looked spectacular and she stood seductively but then when she noticed Tyson staring off into the corner and Cesaro raising an eyebrow at their awkward behavior she stopped and put on her intense valet face.

Cesaro didn't understand those two, American relationships were very confusing to him.


End file.
